


Not the First to be Wicked and Narrow

by sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, bottom!jongin, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is full of surprises, and that's what Jongin likes about him most. That and his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First to be Wicked and Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [breakfasttime](http://breakfasttime.livejournal.com/).

Kyungsoo is small, and a lot of people mistake that to mean he’s also weak. But they’d given him strength as a power for a reason, because he’s solid throughout every inch of his short body. It leaves Jongin breathless, the way Kyungsoo takes over sometimes and uses his unexpected strength to his advantage. Jongin may be taller, may have the strong lines of a dancer, but he’s also all limbs and hips and doesn’t have the same rock-solid core that Kyungsoo does. So even though it’s easy for Jongin to manhandle Kyungsoo around when he’s not fighting it, it’s Kyungsoo that can hook his hands under Jongin’s knees and lift him against the wall of their bedroom.

The first time he does it, Jongin shrieks and clamps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist. They almost topple over, Kyungsoo laughing as he shifts his hips into Jongin’s to pin him in place against the wall. When he fucks him there, pants still pooled around his ankles. Jongin is pretty sure he’ll die from his brain melting out of his ears. It’s different from everything else, gravity and momentum and too much friction everywhere. He comes with Kyungsoo’s fingers digging into the backs of his thighs, and he thinks Kyungsoo deserves an award from not dropping his dead weight then and there.

It becomes a game, Jongin trying to provoke Kyungsoo while they’re in inconvenient places. And it works, because Kyungsoo is pretty powerless to say no when Jongin’s long fingers are wrapped around his cock, or when his lips are pressed hot and wet to his neck. One of Jongin’s favorites is when he presses up against Kyungsoo in the kitchen one day, slipping both hands around his waist and down into his sweats.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo breaths, and he can see his knuckles go white on the handle of the spoon he’s holding.

“Expecting someone else?” Jongin purrs against the shell of his ear, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin behind it with a grin at the resulting shiver.

Kyungsoo makes as if he’s going to pull away from the counter (or maybe from Jongin’s hands teasing the underside of his cock), but the motion just pushes his ass back against Jongin’s hips, and they both hiss a little at the result. “Someone could walk in,” Kyungsoo points out, even though the shake in his voice tells Jongin that it’s hardly a protest at this point.

“No, they couldn’t,” Jongin replies, tightening his grip on the up-stroke. “Chanyeol took Sehun out, Junmyeon’s in a meeting, and Baekhyun probably has vocal practice or something.”

“Baekhyun’s asleep in his room!” Kyungsoo tries to say indignantly, but it’s ruined when his voice goes up an octave as Jongin runs a blunt fingernail up the vein running along the side of his dick.

“Hyung,” Jongin breathes against Kyungsoo’s neck, and he already knows he’s won when the skin flushes pink. “Just fuck me.”

He laughs when Kyungsoo spins around and grabs his hips, pushing him across the linoleum to crowd him up against the refrigerator. They don’t bother with discarding their shirts, Jongin just pushing at Kyungsoo’s sweats until they cling around his thighs. When Jongin drops his own pants, he grins at Kyungsoo’s eyeroll towards his obnoxious orange briefs. 

“You just like it when I undress you,” Kyungsoo accuses as he hooks his fingers into the elastic of the briefs.

“You know me so well,” Jongin smirks, kicking off his pants and rolling his hips in a purely wanton display.

Somehow his briefs disappear and one leg ends up hiked around Kyungsoo’s waist. He doesn’t care much how they got this way, though, because Kyungsoo’s three fingers deep and pushing truly impressive moans out of Jongin with each crook of his fingers. He knows he’s probably begging, alternating between tilting his head back against the fridge to try to catch his breath and leaning forward to sink his teeth into the long line of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo stutters, pulling his fingers back suddenly and drawing a hiss from Jongin. “You’re completely insatiable.”

Jongin laughs breathlessly, the sound catching in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo lifts his other leg off the floor and starts to push in. “It’s your own fault,” he whines, wrapping his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s neck and burying his fingers into the longer parts of his hair. “Shouldn’t have done this that first time.”

“What, this?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin almost misses his smug little smirk as he suddenly pushes in to the hilt. He forgets to breathe, too focused on clinging to Kyungsoo for dear life as he’s fucked hard and fast. He thinks he hears the refrigerator rocking behind him, something falling over and smashing inside, but it’s wiped out by the orgasm that takes him completely by surprise. His vision blurs white and blood rushes through his ears, nerves on fire through every inch of his body. He doesn’t come to until Kyungsoo is slumping down to the floor, Jongin still in his lap as they pant for breath.

“I think we broke something,” Kyungsoo mumbles from where he lets his head loll forward to rest against Jongin’s chest.

“My spine,” Jongin replies with a happy sigh, combing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“I’ve created a monster,” Kyungsoo groans, but the fond kisses he presses to Jongin’s collarbone tells him it’s nothing but lies and slander.


End file.
